


Early

by TheDistantDusk



Series: Canon Hinny one-shots (all ratings, no order) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Honeymoon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDistantDusk/pseuds/TheDistantDusk
Summary: “Is this what we’re meant to do on a honeymoon?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Canon Hinny one-shots (all ratings, no order) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064753
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Later

“Is this what we’re meant to do on a honeymoon?” Her sleepy voice splinters the sun-bathed silence. The window’s thrown open, casting the bed in a golden glow. Greece is gorgeous this time of year, not that they’ve seen much of it beyond the hotel room.

Oh. She’s awake. He smiles and looks up from her midsection. He’s been giving it a disbelieving (if not thorough) appraisal for the better part of the last hour. All-in-all, he’s reached the stunned conclusion that it hardly looks different. It’s still peppered with freckles. It’s the same lovely shade of creamed porcelain. She’s still got a belly button and a tiny divot in the skin below her stomach. The thought that there’s something going on beneath the surface would seem impossible if it weren’t for the fact that it seems she’s slept more in the past week than she has in the past six months.

He chuckles and plants a kiss on her forehead. “We’re meant to do whatever we want to do on our honeymoon.”

Ginny blinks at him once, twice, her eyes heavy-lidded as exhaustion nearly forces them closed again. It’s hard to imagine she’s just slept for three hours. In addition to the nap she took this morning. In addition to sleeping for 12 hours last night.

Not that he’d dare mention that.

She winces as she shifts to prop herself up on her elbow; he only belatedly realizes her breasts have brushed against the sheet. Ah, right. Another symptom. She’s in pain whenever anything touches them, full stop. Even her bra, even his fingers.

But based on how her eyes are pooling with guilt, pain isn’t her biggest concern. “You’re not... upset?” she ventures, biting her lip. “That we’re not—" She makes a vague hand gesture. “You know. Shagging on every surface. Screaming so loudly we wake the neighbors. Scaring pets and small children alike.”

He laughs and tucks a stray lock of red hair behind her ear. “Seeing as how people don’t actually have sex like that in the first place, I—"

“—Oh, you say that, Harry,” she says, cutting him off; her tone rings of attempted seriousness. “But I’ve read what’s been written about us, so I’m quite the expert. According to Sandra Richardson, we’ve shagged in changing rooms. According to Witch Weekly, we’ve been to a sex hotel! Haven’t you heard that we’re basically sex addicts? It’s amazing we get a chance to eat and sleep.”

“And just imagine if they knew about this,” he murmurs, his fingers dancing on her abdomen. Another involuntary smile twitches the corners of his mouth. Unbelievable. The whole thing is absolutely unbelievable.

“What are the chances we can pass this off as a premature honeymoon baby?” she asks, for the hundredth time.

And he responds with a delirious chuckle, for the hundredth time.

“I don’t give a shit what anyone says,” he murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. “They can claim we rushed the wedding, for all I care.”

Ginny snorts and leans into his touch. “Like we’d have the planning skills to arrange that. Do people honestly not know that happy accidents just...” She waves her hand dismissively. “Happen?”

Harry hears his voice turning a tad harder, even if the besotted grin stays on his face. “Not an accident,” he says firmly, his fingers returning to dance across her stomach. “Just early.”

She giggles and leans in for a kiss. “Just early.”


End file.
